2 Hermanos Malvados,Un Día Especial,¡Feliz Navidad
by Kagome-Otaku
Summary: Los Hermanos.. Manako y Shintaro tienen algo planeado para nuestros amigos.., Que bello día..!San Valentín!..Inuyasha los chocolates son para..., la Navidad es arruinada por un malvado sera...
1. 2 Hermanos Malvados Mananko y Shintaro

_2 nuevos rivales, Un dia especial, ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!_

_capitulo 1: 2 hermanos malvados_

_Manako y Shintaro_

_hola: lo que piensa un personaje_

hola: lo que dice un personaje

_-_ Osowuari!!!!.......eres un idiota inuyasha!!!...- le decia una kagome muy enfurecida a un hanyou enterrado en el suelo por el recien dicho hechizo-

- por que lo hiciste?!!...-decia levantandose del suelo-

- por que eres un tonto inmaduro...

- mira quien lo dice niña mimada!!!....

- no me grites bestia!!..

- yo le grito a quien quiero!!...

- Osowuari!!!.....

y nuevamente el hanyou callo al suelo dejando su cara llena de barro...

- esto es todo los dias...

- tiene mucha, mucha razon houshi-sama..

- bueno me ire a mi epoca por unos dias debo estudiar ya que pronto tendre examenes....-tomado su mochila kagome disponia a irse- nos vemos amigos volvere en tres dias......

- adonde crees que vas?..

- a mi casa dejame pasar.....-kagome lo miro a los ojos con una mucha furia-

- no puedes irte y dejarnos asi...

- debo irme es urgente ademas mi presencia no es tan nesesaria, volvere en tres dias maximo.. ahora dejame pasar...

- olvidalo tu te quedas niña......- inuyasha cubrio la salida con su cuerpo -

- inuyasha....- mirandolo muy enfurecida-

- ha?... espera no lo hagas......

- o..so...wua..ri...

se escucho un fuerte golpe por toda la aldea...

- adios amigos...-dijo saliendo de la choza-

- esa kagome me las pagara...- decia inu desde el piso-

Asi pasaron los tres dias y kagome volvio pero solo para encontrarse con una horrible sorpresa..

- muy bien ya atravese el pozo ahora solo...debo..sacar mi mochila...pero..esta.. tan..tan pesada...-kagome intantaba sacar su mochila-

- la ayudo señorita?...

- he?... si por favor..-dijo con una voz un poco nerviosa-

ya afuera del pozo kagome le dio las gracias a la persona que le habia ayudado, era un joven muy apuesto de ojos azules y una bella cabellera castaña

- muchas gracias.....-le queda mirando con cara de ¿no se tu nombre?

-ha disculpeme señorita mi nombre es shintaro mucho gusto....-le sonrio para luego estirarle la mano en forma de saludo-

- igualmente, mi nombre es kagome...

- es usted realmente hermosa señortia kagome....- le decia mientras le besaba la mano-

-he??.....-una kagome muy sonrojada le recibio el beso un poco sorprendida-.. muchas gracias...

- le gustaria venir a conoser mi castillo?...-y la jalo hacia el-

_que me sucede?... no puedo moverme y no me deja soltarlo... inuyasha donde estas?..._

kagome muy sorprendida intento soltarse pero no podia, levanto la vista y quedo frente a frente con shintaro, quedo fijamente mirandolo a los ojos cayendo luego en un profundo sueño

- manako!!... ven a aqui!!!....-gritaba mientras tomaba a kagome en sus brazos-

- que quieres hermano?....- se sientio una vos y luego se vio una sombra por entremedio del los arbustos-

- la primera parte del plan esta funcionando perfectamente.. ahora es tu turno...-tomando vuelo shintaro le decia a su hermana desde el cielo-

- quieres decir que podre hacer lo que quiera con mi lindo inuyasha?...-le decia manako a su hermano en el cielo-

- claro a mi no me interesa ya tengo a esta hermosa sacerdotiza es todo lo que nosesito...-tamando fuertemente a kagome se alejo sin dejar rastro-

- perfecto inuyasha... preparate seras mio.....-desapareciendo manako se diriguio donde estaba inuyasha y los demas-

mientras tanto en la aldea inuyasha se encontraba impasiente.

- esa tonta.. cuando piensa volver?...-inuyasha se movia de un lado a otro inpaciente-

- inuyasha ya calmate ella ya llegara.....

- houshi-sama no gaste palabras con este terco... ademas el sabe que no puede estar sin kagome-chan por eso esta tan inpaciente...-sango se levanto y rio maliciosamente-

-q..que?...¡ja! eso es mentira...-decia el hayou dejando ver un poco de rubor en sus mejillas-

- inuyasha..aceptalo....no puedes viver sin kagome-chan....

inuyasha sintio una extraña sensacion en su cuerpo, que luego ruborizo su rostro completamente....

_que pasa inuyasha?.. por que cuando dicen eso tu te pones tan nervioso....no es por kagome... no seas tonto como te vas a enamorar de una niña tan mimada y caprichosa...no.no....ella solo es una tonta sacerdotiza.._

- ¡ja!....claro que si puedo vivi sin ella sango.. no seas tan ridicula....solo la nesesitamos para seguir buscando los fragmentos....-cruzando se brazos inuyasha se gira hacia el otro la do de la choza-

- ¬¬... si como quieras inuyasha....

inuyasha se levanto apresuradamente y salio de la choza

- que sucede inuyasha??...-decia miroku salidno tambien de la choza-

- alguien se acerca puedo sentir un repugnante olor....

- alguien?... que extraño...

aparecio una gran pantalla de humo hiendo ver luego a una chica de larga cabellera rubia

- quien eres tu?....-inuyasha saco su tessaigaapuntando a la chica-

- um asi es como reciben a una chica.... -la chica comenzo a acercarse a inuyasha-

- ¡ja!.... me tiene sin cuidado que seas una chica...que estas tramando??...

- inuyasha... mi lindo, lindo hanyou....-la chica toma el rsotro de inuyasha acercando sus labios a los de el-

_que rayos?.. no puedo moverme maldicion....que quiere esta bruja??_

- mi nombre es manako...- dijo soltando el rostro de inuyasha-.. y planeo quedarme contigo inuyasha..

- que?.... si como no.. en tus sueños bruja..._maldicion todavia no puedo moverme.. no se que me pasa..._

- muy bien, entonces tendre que tomarte por las malas...- manako hizo salir de su brazo una larga cadena enredando a inuyasha y jalandolo hacia ella-

- seras mio quieras o no...jajajaja......-manako abrazo a inuyasha y comenzo a elevarse-

- maldita burja donde me llevas?....-intentando soltarse-

- a un lugar donde estemos solos mi querido inuyasha...

- inuyasha!!!!!.....

- miroku no te preocupes por mi estare bien cuando llege kagome solo dile que.....que volvere solo para vengarme de ella....!!!!

- .....esta bien, pero intenta volver luego si no kagome-sama se preocupara bastante!!

- si y luego te golpeara por inconsiente!!! -le gritaba sango montando a kirara-

- si no me lo recuerdes!!!.........-inu volteo la vista y miro fijamente a manako-

- inuyasha... no te preocupes por esa mujer llamada kagome mi querido hermanito ya la tomo....

- q..que?....maldita sueltame....- inuyasha intento tomar a tessaiga pero solo con su torpe movimiento logro que tessaiga cayera al suelo-... o no rayos...._kagome, prometo que saldre de esta y ire a rescatarte,lo prometo..._

- sango demos apresurarnos manako dijo que kagome-sama ha sido capturada hay que rescatarla ya que inuyasha tiene otros problemas....-miroku se monto en kirara atras de sango-

- claro houshi-sama...kirara vamos....

kirara tomo vuelo desapareciendo en el cielo

- muy bien inuyasha ahora estamos solos.......- manako se acerco a inuyasha lentamente-

- maldita..... dejame en paz....que tienes en mente de hacer conmigo ¿he?.._ por que rayos no puedo moverme todavia..._

- bien quiero ser tuya inuyasha eso quiero de ti.....- la chica tomo el rostro de inuyasha dandole un tierno beso-

inuyasha solo podia pensar en kagome sufriendo o ¿que cosa le estarian haciendo?..

_kagome... kagome...perdoname..._

_inuyasha..eres tu?_

_kagome?.. que sucede donde estas?_

_no lo se.... pero como podemos hablar mediante nuestras mentes si estamos en lugares distintos?_

_no se.. solo se que estamos unidos... kagome resiste ire a rescatarte.._

_si, apresurate nose que cosa quiere hacer este tipo conmigo, inuyasha confio en ti...._

dicho esto kagome y inuyasha dejaron de contactarse mediante la mente...

- inuyasha te tengo una nueva notica....-manako dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de inuyasha-

- ag... bajate de mi...

- inuyasha se que no puedes moverte.. solo te queda una opcion.....

- no me digas?.. y tu crees que yo voy a hacer lo que me pidas?... olvidalo bruja

- perfecto.....-manako le tomo el rostro apretandolo fuertemente-... mira chico lindo solo tienes una salida.... o haces lo que digo o tu querida humana muere....me entiendes?...

- que?... kagome muere??.....

CONTINUARA..................

_holap.. bueno este no es mi primer fan fic pero no tengo mucha experiencia asi que disculpen si no les gusto... pronto hare el segundo capitulo llamado....."tomame inuyasha o kagome muere"...este fan fic se divide en tres hisotrias y son como 7 capitulos ... bueno eso es todo nos vemos... sayonara...._

_KagomeHigurashi_


	2. Tomame Inuyasha ó Kagome Muere

2 Hermanos malvados, Un dia especial, ¡¡ Feliz Navidad !!

Capitulo 2: " Tomame Inuyasha o Kagome muere "

- kagome no morira!!!........maldita no sabes cuanto deso matarte....-inuyasha solo podia pensar en soltarse y ir a rescatar a kagome-

- inuyasha.... solo..tienes que relajarte.....- manako comenzaba a sacarse la parte de arriba de su traje, acercandose cada ves a inuyasha hasta quedar cuerpo a cuerpo-

- ...ag ya basta dejame!!!.........- inuyasha no podia hacer nada solo podia pensar en kagome-.. k..kagome....

manako beso a inuyasha apasionadamente pero el no le respondio

- escuchame si no me respondes vas a perder a esa mujer....asi que deja de hacerte el dificil quieres? -la chica rubia solo se lanzo ensima del cuerpo de inuyasha cayendose los dos al suelo, manako levanto la vista quedando frente a frente a inuyasha-.... si quieres volver a ver a kagome besame como nunca antes has besado a alguien inuyasha...-tomado su rostro comenzo a besarlo-

_....no puedo hacerlo kagome se enojaria conmigo y no quiero volver a escuchar esa palabra otra ves....kagomeeeee...._

- inuyasha ya puedes moverte pero solo deje que lo hicieras para que hagas lo que tienes que hacer...

- ...si como no.....- empujando a manako, se para y la toma del cuello -

- jajajajajajaja......

- de que te ries??

- lo que estas haciendo.. demuestra que no te importa kagome..jajaja...

- eso no es verdad....

- entonces sueltame....

- ....de acuerdo tu ganas hare lo que me pidas...-inuyasha solto a manako para luego sentarse-... pero solo para que kagome suiga viva..._kagome no dejare que mueras..... te nesesito no sabes cuanto..._

- muy bien entonces haslo....-manako se quedo quieta esperando que inuyasha hicieralo que debia hacer-

- de acuerdo.. pero se que no me va a gustar....-se acerco a manako y la tomo de los hombros acercandola hacia el, con una mirada muy calida-

- inuyasha....-manako estava en el cielo, ella habia deseado a inuyasha desde que lo vio por primera ves sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal pero ella haria lo que fuera con tal de tener a inuyasha para ella-

- k..kagome....-inu solo podia ver la imagen de kagome en su mente-

inuyasha beso a manako pero luego se le vino a la mente la imagen de kagome, como si estuviera en un sueño

_- inuyasha... por que?_

_- kagome.... perdoname no fue mi intencion yo solo....._

_- quedarme a tu lado fue mi desision pero nunca crei que me harias algo asi inuyasha...- ella solo se dio la vuelta sin mirarlo y dispuesta a irse-_

_- kagome espera no te vayas asi por favor...- el joven hanyou solo la detuvo mirandola fijamente a los ojos-... yo... lo siento mucho... nunca quize hacerlo solo lo hise por ti...._

_- inu..inuyasha.... mientes.. nadie hace eso por alguien mas...- su ojos trites eran hermosos a la vista de inuyasha-_

_- kagome yo lo hize por ti po.. porque..._

_- por que inuyasha? -la miko solo lo miro a los ojos con su mirada triste-_

_- por que no queria perderte....-abrazo a la joven sacerdotiza dulcemente-_

_- inuyasha................-ruborizada la hermosa chica solo correspondio el abrazo-... no me perderas inuyasha, nunca me perderas estare siempre a tu lado..._

_- kagome......-el hanyou tomandola de los hombros disponia a besarla cuando ella comenza a alejarse-kagome espera...kagomeeee...._

inuyasha desperto solo para ver a la chica rubia enzima de el besandolo

- manako........_no no puedo lo siento...._- empujando a manako hacia atras el chica de cabello plteado toma su espada aountando a la chica-.....no puedo manako .....mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona....ademas no puedo entregarme a alguien que no conosco y que no amo..._no puedo creerlo realmente me he enamorado de kagome ..por dios eso es absurdo.....olvidalo inuyasha...._olvida lo que dije.... en finno puedo hacerlo asi que.........!!!!kaze no kuzi¡¡¡¡¡ - la espada libero un resplandor que atravezo a la chica de cabellos dorados-

- inuyasha no podras a salvar a esa mujer mi hermano la matara....jajaja...-dicho esto la chica se hizo pedazos-

- es verdad debo llegar dende kagome antes que la maten......-el joven guerdo su espada y comenzo a saltar de alrbol en arbol-..._kagome resiste un poco mas voy por ti......no te mueras...._

en el cielo se vio pasar un gato que volaba....

- houshi-sama donde estara kagome-chan??

- no lo se sango... pero debemos seguir buscandola.....-el monje como siempre solo pudo con su mano diabolica tocar lo que ustedes ya saben �-

- si, claro...-golpeandolo-... este no es el momento houshi-sama...vamos kirara..

en el castillo de shintaro se veia a una kagome paralaizada y triste

- _inuyasha donde estas date prisa onegai......_

- mi preciosa miko....-toma kagome y acaricio su rostro-

- q...que quieres de mi?.. sueltame...

con un movimiento de su mano hizo que kagome se volviera a mover ella solo podia mirarlo a los ojos, el joven tomo su rostro y la beso tiernamente, kagome solo quedo quieta mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

-_ mata a inuyasha..._

_- _que??..... no jamas.....sal de mi mente... -la chica no podia hacer nada-

_- matalo sabes que quieres....matarlo...._

- matarlo....por que....-la joven comenzia a rendirse de a poco hasta quedar totalmente bajo el contro de shintaro-.......matarlo...debo matarlo......

_- asi es kagome matalo...._

_-_ debo matar a inuyasha....-la miko se levanto totalmente hipnotizada-

- _espera a que el hanyou llege hasta aqui y luego matalo...._

_- _como digas.......-kagome solo podia ovedecer las ordenes de su amo-

- hay esta el castillo.....-inuyasha entro al castillo enocontrando a kagome de espaldas-.. kagome.... gracias a dios estas bien..- el joven hanyou de le acerco para abrazarla-

- inu..inuyasha.....matarlo...-la joven se dio la vueltaenterrando en el pecho del hanyou una flecha-

- ka..kagome.....-el chico sorprendido cae el suelo-

- matar a inuyasha....

Continuara.....

esperen el prox. capitulo...." kagome reacciona ".... bueno ojala les guste dijanme lo que opinan bueno adios...

Kagome Higurashi


	3. Kagome Reaccionaaa!

2 Hermanos malvados, Un dia Especial, ¡Feliz Navidad!

Capitulo 3: " !!!!! Kagome Reacciona !!!!! "

- muere inuyasha.....-la joven de cabellos oscuros veia friamnete al hanyou sangrante en el suelo-

- k..ka..kagome...-inuyasha solo podia ver a kagome totalmente cambiada tenia una mirada fria y distante, no era la misma kagome la tierna y sonriente chica que el habia conocido-

fuertemente kagome jalaba a inuyasha hacia ella para luego enterrarle un cuchillo en otra parte del cuerpo del chico, el hanyou tomo a la chica de los brazos y lentamente la jalo hacia el

- kagome... p..por favor reacciona....- decia con voz temblorosa-

- _inuyasha.... _muere...-con una voz fria la chica se solto del joven dando media vuelta para tomar su arco apuntando al hanyou-

- _no, no puedo golpearla se que no es la misma pero no puedo dañarla, jamas me lo perdonaria..._k..kagome basta....o no me dejaras opcion mas que...m..matarte....- cubriendo sus heridas el chico de ojos dorados tomo su espada-

en ese momento se oyo un ruido en el techo del castillo, y entrando por un agugero se vio al joven monje y a la bella exterminadora arriba de kirara

- inuyasha....!!! -gritaba sango mientras bajaba de kirara-.. que haces apuntando a kagome-chan con esa espada?

- espera sango....-el monje paro a sango-...mira a kagome-sama no es la misma fijate bien....

- que?... tiene razon houshi-sama tiene una mirada muy distinta ademas esta apuntando a inuyasha con su arco.......inuyasha que sucede aqui?...-le preguntaba la exterminadora algo preocupada-

- n...no lo se sango....pero kagome no es la misma...-el hanyou comenzaba a marearse por la perdida de sangre-.._veo nubloso por que......no puedo ver bien a kagome....rayos...._

- houshi-sama inuyasha esta herido mira....-la chica exterminadora esta demasiado preocupada por lo que ocurria-

- lo se sango...pero que podemos hacer??....

kagome no hablaba solo lo miraba friamente a los ojos, inuyasha no podia creer lo que pasaba kagome lo estaba atacando eso nunca se le podia haber pasado por la mente. pero sus pensamientos fueron interrupindos por una voz varonil

- matalo de una ves mi bella miko...-se veia una sombra bajando de las escaleras-

- q..quien eres tu?....-inuyasha se puso en guardia, pero no podia visualizar bien a la sombra-

- jajajaja.....inuyasha no puedo creer que todavia estes en pie....-la sombra dejo de verse y aparecio un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules on unas extrañas vestimentas-.. crei que despues de saber que la mujer que amas te esta atacando te rendirias...

- ¡ja!.. olvidalo maldito jamas.. ademas no amo esta niña mimada....quien te dijo eso...??.. enterate mejor de las cosas chico lindo...-el joven hanyou apretando fuertemente el mango de su espada con sus manos intento atacar al chico recien llegado pero no pudo estaba muy mareado-

- vamos inuyasha que te pasa?......eres tan cobarde que no puedes atacarme...- el chico tomo a la joven sacerdotiza del rostro y la beso, kagome no hizo nada solo se quedo quieta-

inuyasha hirvio en celos queria matar a ese estupido, peor no podia hasta que su mareo terminara aun asi de todos modos lo ataco, pero shintaro esquivo facilemte el ataque

- asi no me haras daño tonto honyou...- shintaro juntando sus mano le lanzo a inuyasha unos fuertes rayos haciendo caer al hanyou contra la pared-

- maldicion...- inu intento pararse pero el joven no se lo permitio lanzando otro rayos dejo a inuyasha casi inconsiente-....rayos..k..kagome...

-houshi-sama debemos hacer algo..-la chica disponia a tiriar su boomerang pero el monje la detuvo-

- no sango esta pelea es de inuyasha, nosotros debemos hacer reaccionar a kagome-sama...-el joven monje de a poco se acerco a kagome tomandola de la cintura y tapandole la boca la llevo donde estab el y sango-.....bien ahora debemos hacer que reaccione...pero como?...

- vamos inuyasha levantate, no puedo creer que te haya derrotado tan facil he?.....-shintaro tomo del cuello a inu ahorcandolo-

- ......s..suel..tame...m..mal..dito...-inuyasha intentaba safarse pero no podia poco a poco iba perdiendo el conosiemiento-

- admitelo idiota eres debil jamas podras vencerme, nunca meresiste a kikyo y ahora tampoco mereces a kagome...eres despreciable insecto...-cada ves shintaro apretaba su cuello mas y mas fuerte-

- _k..kagome....perdoname...no pude cumplir mi promesa de salvarte.....perdon...lo que mas lamento es no poder despedirme de ti ahora...._

_- inuyashaaaa!!!!..........por favor no te rindas tu puedes confio en ti!!!!.....-_ era una dulce voz para los oidos de inuyasha, claro era la voz de la tierna kagome apoyandolo hasta el final-

- ka..kagomeee........-inuyasha se solto tomando rapidamente su espada, respiraba muy agitado ya que le faltaba aire-.......estas listo gusano por que este sera tu finnn!!!....-el hanyou se avalanzo sobre el-

- jajaja.... nunca me veceras.....

- !!! kaze no kuzi !!!.... - inuyasha le lanzo su viento cortante hacia el malvado shintaro-

- que??...y crees que con esto me venceras....- shintaro lo esquivo pero luego al darse la vuelta vio unos remolinos que lo atravezaban - que .. que sginifica esto??!!!.....

- significa que perdiste idiota....- el herido de inuyasha habia lanzado su bakuriuja, para caer lugo contra el piso inconsiente-

shintaro se hizo trizas por la culpa del bakuriuja

- mire houshi-sama, kagome-chan esta reaccionando.... -sango preocupada toma a kagome de la cabeza- estas bien kagome-chan??...

- s....sango-chan.. e..eres...tu???... - una confundida kagome comenzaba a despertar -

- si soy yo amiga.....me alegra que estes bien.... -sango estaba que rompia a llorar-

- monje miroku....sango-chan.... d...donde esta inuyasha??....-la joven preocupada miraba hacia todos lados-

- el.....-bajando la vista miroku con voz temblorosa-.. el....la salvo kagome-sama....pero....creo....qu....

- que??.....-kagome vio al hanyou en el suelo ensagrentado-..... inuyasha!!....- se acerco a el dandolo vuelta solo para encontrarse con un rostro palido-...inuyasha por favor reacciona... - comenzaron a caer lagrimas de los bellos ojos de la miko- no me dejes asi..dijiste que vendrias a rescatarme y lo hiciste nunca perdi la confia en ti jamas....y ahora tu me dejas de esta manera.....no lo permitire...despierta ya....

las lagrimas de kagome caian sobre el rostro seco y palido de inuyasha

- houshi-sama realmente inuyasha.......-se oian sollozos de los labios de la bella sango-

- sango....-la abrazo fuertemente-... se que nuestro joven amigo no moriria tan facilmente...lo se....

- houshi-sama......-sango trsite y ruborizada acepto el abrazo-

mientras que kogame no hacia mas que llorar, no podia creer que habia perdido a su amado inuyasha despues de tantas cosas juntos ella no aceptaba que inuyasha no reaccionara, ella sabia que inuyasha jamas la iba a dejar sola y ella tampoco jamas lo dejaria solo a el, pero ahora parecia que inu habia roto su promesa de estar a su lado....

- ya reacciona por favor inuyasha... se que no estas muerto.... yo lo se.....lo siento en mi corazon yo...yo...no quiero perderte inuyasha!!!!.....-la chica llorando acerco sus dulces labios al los de inconsiente inuyasha-... todavia siento calor en ti inuyasha....- en un tierno beso kagome pensaba que inuyasha volveria, al soltarse voy que inuyasha perdia su color palido-....todavia tus labios estan tibios se que no estas muerto ya reacciona!!!!...

se sintio un ruido muy fuerte en la entrada y luego se vio la sombra de una mujer de larga cabellera pero tomada con un lienzo, la sombra poco a poco se acerco a donde estaba kagome y inuyasha y con una voz fria solo exclamo...- dejaste que muriera?..- .....kagome levanto la vista solo para resivir una fira mirada de parte de la joven-

- ki...kikyo.. que haces aqui?...-la chica miro sorprendida a la sacerdotiza-

- responde ....dejaste que muriera??.....- la miko de pelo tomado y mirada fria, solo veia fijamente a la bella chica que era su rencarnacion -

- y..yo.......- bajando la vista kagome abrazo fuertemente a inuyasha -....no!!!... el no esta muerto!!!....

- como puedes probralo?...

- no puedo probrarlo pero solo lo se....

el hanyou poco a poco comenzo a abrir sus ojos dorados para ver a una kagome muy triste a junto a ella a kikyo

- k..kagome......- inuyasha se levanto de a poco -

- inuyasha estas bien....me alegro....sabia que no estabas muerto... - la chica limpiandose las lagrimas que seguian cayendo de sus ojos -

- ¡ja!.. como cree que yo morira tan facil tonta ya deja de llorar estoy bien...- decia inu cruzandose de brazos -.... kikyo que estas haces aqui??...- mira seriamente a a la chica -

- estas bien inuyasha... que bien... creo que debo irme...no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui adios...- la chica dio me dia vuelta poniendose en marcha -

- espera.. kikyo....- el joven hanyou se puso de pie -

- que quieres?.. -mirandolo de reojo friamente-

- gracias.....

kagome sorprendida y enojada a la vez se levanto y se giro dando le la espalda a inuyasha-...._ no lo creo le dio las gracias pero por que??... y por que a ella?....vamos kagome que importa...pero aun asi...._-la chica comenzo a caminar hacia miroku y sango-

kikyo solo se dio la vuelta y se fue. inu se dio la vuelta para hablar con kagome pero ella ya no estaba hay se diriguia a donde los demas..

- kagome espera....

-la chica se detuvo-... que quieres inuyasha??....-dio vuelta su rostro mirandolo muy friamante-

-inuyasha asuatado por la reaccion de kagome, tomo valor y le hablo-....que te pasa?....por que te vas asi?..

- que por que me voy asi?...pues es lo mas obvio....-bajo la mirada triste-... estorbaba entre tu y kikyo...

- ¡ja! .. kagome otra ves con eso.... tu sabes que......-cruzandose de brazos-.. tu sabes que no es cierto....

- houshi-sama....- reindose maliciosamente - ... creo nosotros si que estamos estorbando.. - la extermindora comenzo a empujar al monje hacia afuera -

- ha si tienes razon...

- en serio?...-kagome se dio la vuelta dejando ver su linda pero trsite mirada-

- s...si...- inuyasha dejo ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas -.... tu.. no me estorbas...

- inuyasha....- la chica se ruborizo totalmente acercandose a inuyasha-.... perdoname....- lo abrazo-

- k..kagome...-ruborizado hasta las orejas, respondio el abrazo-.....no vuelvas a hacer lo que isiste...

- si, ... pero...no fue mi intencion....-la bella chica levanto la vista solo para encontrar frente a ella esos labios que antes ya habia besado pero que nuevamente queria probar-......inuyasha...

- kagome... - inuyasha tiernamente tomo el rostro de la chica, kagome no podia creerlo inuyasha la besaria no seria ella quien tomara la inisiativa esta vez-

- kagome yo....yo... - inuyasha miraba el bello rostro de kagome, pero luego se le vino a la mente la imagen de kikyo-..kikyo....

- kikyo?.....- kagome se solto enfurecida- ... lo ves, es verdad... me confudiste con ella otra ves verdad.... ag estoy arta de que siempre me veas como kikyo no entiendes que yo soy una chica muy distinta a ella....

- inuyasha no decia nada, las palabras no salian de su boca-... bien perfecto me voy...-kagome se dio la vuelta marchandose de hay muy enojada- _.. inuyasha es un tonto, lo destesto...._

CONTINUARA......

hola bueno aqui esta la tercera parte de mi fic, me costo mucho hacerla ojala lesguste como las anteriores, gracias por apoyarme chicos, ya viene el 4 capitulo " un dia especial, ¡¡ san valentin !! ".. bueno esperenlo adios ...

KagomeHigurashi


	4. Un Día Especial, San Valentín!

2 Hermanos malvados, Un dia Especial, !! Feliz Navidad ¡¡

Capitulo 4: " Un dia Especial, !! San Valentin ¡¡ "

Kagome habia vuelto a su epoca por culpa de la pelea que habia tenido resientemente con inuyasha

-_ hay como etsesto que inuyasha haga eso.... sin embargo no puedo dejar de amarlo aunque se que nunca me amara, se que todavia no olvida a kikyo, como desearia que ella no estuviera aqui....no, kagome por dios que dices ella no es culpable.....a deja de pensar en el kagome preocupate por ti alguna ves...-_ kagome seguia perdida en sus pensamientos, pero fue interrumpida de golpe al recordar que mañana seria...-

- noo... mañana es san valetin!!!!........- el grito de kagome se oyo por toda la casa -... que voy a hacer debo hacer lo chocolates pero no se como ....lo tengo!! -kagome tomo un libro de resetas- aqui esta "como hacer chocolates para san valentin" que bien... me guiare por este libro para hacer los chocolates mas riocos de todos....nn....- kagome estaba muy feliz, pero no podia dejar de pensar en inuyasha, despues fue apreparar el chocolate no le quedo muy perfecto pero hizo lo mejor que pudo, luego la pobre kagome se merecia un descanso y fue a dormir-

la mañana suiguiente kagome se levanto apresurada ya que se habia quedado dormida, tomo su mochila y vio los chocolates sobre la mesa-.... mm. ..si los llevare....- kagome tomo los chocolates y lo metio en el pequeño bolsillo de su mochila - .....adios mamá nos vemos luego...- kagome salio de su casa y se fue corriendo al colegio-

- haaaa no entiendo nada...- kagome toda confundida por las clases se levanto de su puesto y guardo sus cuadernos -

- kagome..... que te sucede? - se oyo unas vozes detras de ella -

- ha hola amigas....no nada es que no entiendo nada de esto - kagome les mostro su cuaderno -

- vaya kagome veo que has estado muy agitada estos dias... sera la ranatopsis que tienes??....- le decia yuka mientras lo tocaba la frente -

- ranatopsis??...... _abuelo, que cosas se te ocurren _- kagome termino de guardar sus cuadernos -

- oye kagome como estas con el chico rebelde?....- dulcemente le pregunto eiri -

- he??.... pues.....no quiero hablar de eso...solo dire que volvio a ver a kikyo... - con una voz muy triste les decia kagome -

- kikyo?... no es la chica que siempre va a ver?.....

- si.. esa ..bueno no quiero recordarlo por favor vamonos ya.... - tomando su mochila kagome se diriguia a la puerta pero al abrirla se encontro con...-

- houjo-kun.. que haces aqui?... - sorprendida kagome le quedo mirando -

- solo...queria invitarte al cine ..solo si quieres?? - un poco de rubor se noto en sus mejillas -

- claro.....es decir no no puedo tengo que hacer lo siento... -le hizo una reverencia-

- no, no te preocupes.... - rascandose la cabeza houjo se alejo dejando pasar a kagome-

- bueno houjo-kun lo siento pero debo irme..adios.... -kagome salio corriendo haciendo se le abriera el pequeño bolsillo cayendose los chocolates, houjo los vio y los recogio-

- kagome-chan!!.. espera!!!..... -no pudo decir nada mas ya que la chica salio por la puerta a toda prisa-...estos seran para mi?.... -guardando los chocolates en su bolsillo se retiro-

una sombra se veia en en el arbol fuera de la sala de kagome

- asi que eso es..... _como demonios se atreve a reclamarme de kikyo si ella hace lo mismo....pero ya vera me las pagara_..... - muy molesto inuyasha bajo del arbol dispuesto a volver a su epoca -

kagome habia llegado a su casa y guardo todo lo que devia guardar en su mochila para volver a la era zengoku, luego de guradar si diriguio a su habitacion-....bien listo ahora debo guardar estos libros y ya...-kagome tomo libros y salio de su habitacion bajando al salon para guardar los libros en su mochila-..listo ahora me voy....adios mamá y gracias nos vemos despues...

- adios hija cuidate y saluda de mi parte al inuyasha quieres?

- claro mamá adios..... -salio de la casa y se diriguio al pozo saltando dentro de el, al cruzar hacia la otra era escucho una discucion desde arriba-

- dejame en paz perro pulgoso.... -decia una inocente voz-

- si cuando me las pages todas demonio cara de mono...- kagome escucho un golpe y penso que era lo que ella imaginaba- hay tienes enano...

- buaaa eres un abusador..... kagome donde estas?...- el pequeño zorro sobandose la cabeza lloraba-

- osowuari!!!!......-kagome salio del pozo cargando su pesada mochila viendo en el suelo a inuyasha-... aqui estoy shippo-kun..

- kagome...cuanto me alegro de verte ..-saltando arriba de ella para darle un abrazo-

- yo tambien me alegro de verte shippo-kun...-aceptando su abrazo-

- rayos kagome.. por que lo haces??.....-inuyasha se levanto del suelo muy enojado-

-kagome no le dijo nada solo lo miro a los ojos friamente, inuyasha asustado retrosedio unos pasos-

- kagome-chan ya llegaste...-entre los arbustos se veia salir a un hermosa chica-

- si sango-chan solo fui a mi casa a buscar algunas cosas je...- sonrio ironicamente-

- muy bien kagome-sama me alegro que aya vuelto tan pronto su ausencia es muy notoria... -el monje saliendo detras de sango dijo dulcemente-

- he??....muchas gracias monje miroku..-dijo kagome algo ruborizada-

- no es cierto inuyasha?...-miroku mira picaramete a inuyasha-

- ¡ja!.. como no...de todos modos no la nesesito....-cruzando de brazos dio la vuelta-

- inuyasha como dices eso....-lo miraba friamente-

- no te preocuopes sango-chan....-triste kagome bajo a shippo de sus brazos-......despues de todo...eso ya lo sabia..... - dio una flasa sonrisa para que nadie notara como le habia afectado el comentario de inuyasha-

- kagome-chan.....de acuerdo....-sango notaba que a kagome le habia afectado lo que recien sucedio-

- bueno vamos a la choza de la anciana kaede les parece?

- si claro....

dentro de la choza kagome comenzo a sacar algunas cosas de su mochila-...bueno shippo esto es tuyo...-le paso una paleta-

- gracias kagome...-metiendosela inmediatamente en la boca-

- y esto es para ti sango-chan.....es una comida delisiosa en mi epoca....

- muchas gracias kagome-chan...

- y esto es para usted monje miroku.....se llama refresco y son muy ricos ademas quitan la sed... -le sonrie mientras le entregaba la lata-.. bien eso es todo..-kagome cerro su mochila, para luego sentarse dandole la espalda a inuyasha-

_- que le pasa a esa tonta?...estara enfada todavia conmigo?....rayos odio cuando hace eso..._ oye kagome...-levantandose bruscamente inuyasha se paro frente a kagome, pero ella lo ignoraba-...oye mirame ...tengo que hablar contigo...

- olvidalo inuyasha yo no tengo nada que hablar...-se paro sin mirarlo-...sango-chan debo hablar contigo puedes venir un segundo?...-saliendo de la choza seguida de sango, kagome le dio la ultima mirada fria a inuyasha antes de estar afuera-....sango-chan..veras...en mi epoca hoy es...un dia de celebracion..y...

- asi?... y que se celebra kagome-chan?...-preguntaba una curiosa sango-

- pues veras se llama san valentin y es el dia en donde los novios se hacen regalos o puedes hacerle un regalo a la persona que te gusta y asi le demuestras que te gusta...-un poco sonrojada kagome terminaba de explicarle a sango lo de san valentin-

- mmm que bien...y para que me dices esto?...

- mira yo le pienso regalar unos chocolates.....-bajando la vista, pero mas sonrojada que antes kagome se pauso-

- a inuyasha verdad? -sango le continuo la frase-

-he?....si..pero...por favor no le digas...-kagome la mira seriamente-

- claro no te preocupes no le dire nada...-una sonriente sango miraba a la bella chica de ojos cafes que sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa-.. que es eso kagome-chan?...

- bueno este es el regalo que quiero que le hagas al monje miroku...-una risa malevola se veia en el rostro de la bella kagome-

- que??....a houshi-sama?...olvidalo...no,no puedo....-la dulce extermoinadora dejaba ver un lindo rubor en sus mejillas-

- por que no?....dile que solo es un regalo de amistad...

- pero...

- pero nada ..vamos sango-chan yo se que el monje miroku te gusta no es verdad?....- poniedole los chocolates en la mano -

- bueno.......eso creo....-sango evadia la pregunta y la vista de kagome para que no notara su nerviosismo ni su rubor-

- entonces lo haras?......- kago la miraba tiernamente-

- ...d..de acuerdo lo hare...

- genial entonces se los entregaremos juntas.......-kagome sonrio y se levanto-.. vamos sango hay que volver...

- si claro vamos -sango copio lo de kagome y se fueron a la choza-

al volver a la choza kagome y sango se disponian a realizar su plan pero kagome noto que no tenia sus chocolates-.. hay lo siento sango-chan no tengo mis chocolates .. rayos donde estan?..no, por favor donde estan?... -kagome los buscaba por toda su mochila muy preocupada, hasta que vino a su mente el momento en que hablo con houjo-.. o no se me devieron caer en la escuela...sango-chan debo volvera mi epoca pero estare de vuelta aqui muy pronto por favor disculpame..-kagome se diriguio a toda prisa hacia el pozo volvioendo a su epoca-.. muy bien ahora debo ir a la escuela...-kagome tomo un autobus y se fue a la escuela-_.. por favor que esten hay ....por dios como pude ser tan tonta..._- kagome solo podia pensar en como pudo haber perdido los chocolates que le habian costado tanto hacer y que debia regalarle a su amado inuyasha -

mientras tanto en la choza de kaede se oia una fuerte discucion

-que?... se fue otra ves por que?!!! -se paro aceradamente y muy enfurecido-

- inuyasha calmate... no me dijo la razon pero tenia mucha prisa... - decia sango suspirando-

- maldicion.. ya basta debo arreglar las cosas ire a buscarla....-inu se disponia a salr de la choza pero la voz de la dulce sango lo detuvo-

- inuyasha... no le hagas mas daño de que ya le has causado quieres?

- inuyasha al oir eso quedo paralizado-..c.claro..no te preocupes.. -salio de la choza diriguiendose al pozo para luego entrar y llegar a epoca de kagome-

-kagome buscaba desesperada por toda la escuela-.. donde esta rayos??... vamos chocolates donde estan??....kagome seguia buscando por una voz la paralizo-

- busca esto ....??

- he??..... si muchas gracias houjo-kun..-kagome iba a tomar la bolsa pero el la movio hciendo que kagome casi cayera, el la afirmo y la beso- _que....??.. no, por que esta haciendo esto?...no basta debo entregarles lo chocolates a inuyasha para que no suigamos peleados..._- kagome empujo a houjo y le quito los chocolates -.... me desepcionas houjo-kun, crei que tu no eras de esos tipos...- lo mira seriamente y al darse vuelta para irse vio por la ventana a inuyasha en el arbol- ....inu...inuyasha...-kagome apreto fuertemente sus puños, inuyasha solo la via a los ojos, kagome no podia resister eso ojos dorados que la mataban, no podia resistir ese rostro y esos labios que la seducian a hacer cosas que ella jamas penso que podia hacer. inuyasha bajo del arbol dispuesto a irse, perose detuvo tenia que hablar con kagome tenia que arreglarlo todo, se dio la vuelta pero solo para encontrarse con la chica que hacia sentirse nervioso- ka....kagome...

- inuyasha.. viste lo que paso?...-la chica tenia unos ojos lloroso pero bellos a la vez-

-...si....-inuyasha evadio su mirada, lo hacia ponerse muy nervioso-

- bueno yo nose que decirte -bajo su mirada, no podia ver a los ojos a eso chico que ella amaba y que quizas nuevamente la haria sufrir-

- kagome lo siento....-el hanyou se cruzo de brazos y mira hacia el arbol-

- que?'... lo sientes?. por que?...-la chica levanto la vista y quedo mirando el hermoso rostro del joven hanyou-

-... tu sabes por que.. no ma hagas decirlo....-el chico la quedo mirando a los ojos. aqullos ojos que siempre habia visto llorar y sabia que solo el era el culpable-

- no, soy yo la que lo siente, no debi haberme enojado.. es solo..que....no es la primera ves que me confundes con ella y eso me molesta.. no quiero decir que no es un honor parecerme a ella es que...

- no volvere a hacerlo lo prometo... _kagome, entiende kikyo fue la unica que me comprendia en aquellos tiempos, ella fue mi primer amor.. yo le debo la vida....perdoname kagome..._

- no es eso, no te preocupes....es solo que no puedo evitarlo inuyasha....simplemete no puedo..no es justo que yo deba sufrir por ti como tu sufriste por ella...!!!....- inuyasha comenzo a sentir un olor salado, sabia que kagome habia comenzado a llorar-.... perdoname...

- ya basta!!.... - el hanyou se acerco a kagome tomandola fuertemente de los hombros- no llores... no tengo que dsiculparte por nada...es mas yo debo agradecerte de que siempre estes conmigo, y me apoyes tu decicion fue estar a mi lado pasara lo que pasara, y eso es lo que yo mas deseo ahora kagome.. que estes ami lado.. no sabes cuanto te nesesito.......- el joven la abrazo fuertemente -....perdoname tu a mi kagome....

- inuyasha.....- kagome no podia creer que al fin inuyasha habia abierto su corazón, por dentro kagome era muy feliz pero no podia olvidar a kikyo, sus pensamientos fueron pertubardos al sentira que inuyasha la soltaba solo para levabtarle el rostro y acercar sus labios a los de el- _inuyasha al fin... haras lo que tanto habia esperado...-_ kagome podia sentir la respiracion de inuyasha junto con la de ella, hasta que al fin inuyasha tomo la inisiativa y en un tierno beso hizo que kagome dejara de llorar-

despues de un rato los dos enamorados se soltaron solo para quedarse mirando uno al otro

- ha.. inuyasha -rompiendo el silencio kagome saca la bolsa de los chocolates-.. esto es para ti...- sonrojada hasta los pies kagome le entrego los chocolates-

- que?.. para mi?....-inuyasha tomo los chocolates-......gracias kagome...creo....-todavia se podia ver el sonrojo de aquel beso en el rostro de ambos-

los dos volvieron a la epoca antigua, pero al llegar a la choza escucharon un fuerte golpe...

- pervertido!!!.....usted no cambia verdad houshi-sama!!!...- se podia ver un sonrojo pero a la ves un gran enojo en la cara de sango-

- p..perdon.... -miroku estaba en el suelo con un gran chichon en la cabeza y los chocolates en su mano-

- sango-chan se los entregaste?....- decia kagome entrando a la choza-

- he?.... pues si.... -sango se ruborizo y volvio a sentarse-.. pero veo que tu tambien kagome-chan....- apuntando a la mano de inuyasha-

- ha?... claro, ....bueno...pero... -los dos se quedaron mirando, y se pusieron rojos como tomates al recordar todo lo que habia pasado en el patio del colegio de kagome-.. pero ya paso.....-kagome se sento-...

asi paso la tarde muy alegre, pero en otro lugar no estaban mut alegres

- kagura, esta listo el plan?..- decia un chico de larga y crespa cabellera oscura-

- si, naraku..... solo debemos llevarlo a cabo...- la chica de rojos ojos le decia a naraku sin animos-

- perfecto...._ preparate inuyasha te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa....muy pronto ya lo veras....._

- lastima que debamos esperar tantos meses para hacerlo.....por que naraku?... -preguntaba confusa la bella youkai-

- ....por que es la mejor fecha para hacerlos sufrir kagura.... no preguntes, y ve a hacer lo qued debes hacer....

- claro naraku... _pronto me leberare de el ...._

CONTINUARA......

bueno aqui esta el 4 capitulo quize hacer uno romantico para todos los gusto bueno....acpeto opiniones y criticas..... esperen el prox capitulo " una bella celebracion, arruinada ".... ojala les guste adios..

KagomeHigurashi


End file.
